


Changing The Beginning

by Naminewitch



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bahamut Bashing, Episode Ardyn Prologue Spoilers, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Noctella, Oracle Stella Nox Fleuret, Somnus wasn't a dick to Ardyn, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, stella nox fleuret as youngest nox fleuret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Approached by Shiva in the Afterlife with offer to fix everything, Stella and Noctis travel in time 2000 years ago, to prevent the tragedy of Ardyn becoming the Accursed, and banish Scourge early.And even Bahamut won’t stop them.





	1. Chapter I

Stella and Noctis slept in the Afterlife that took form of Citadel’s throne room, when both of them felt a cold breeze, and woke up.

“Shiva,” Stella greeted the Glacian respectfully, when she and her husband turned to see who caused such a cold wind.

“Oracle and King of Stone, “the Goddess of Ice greeted in kind.

“What brings you here?” Noctis asked curiously, titling his head to the side, slightly.

“Apology. “

The couple blinked in surprise.

“Apology for what?” Stella asked.

“My brothers, sisters and I saw what Ardyn was becoming and what Scourge was spreading, and yet, we didn’t do anything because Bahamut ordered us to. And you had to do our job, perishing in the end, and for that, I apologize. We failed in the task Etro and Eos gave us.”

The spouses were stunned into the shocked silence. Then, Noctis felt anger. If Bahamut hadn’t ordered to sit back and watch, maybe everything would have been different.

His beloved wife’s soft voice snapped him from his thoughts.

“But that’s not all is it?” Stella asked Shiva.

“No, not all. I have an offer. “

“Offer?” The pair asked in unison.

“Yes. I can transport you in time, 2000 years ago, and you can prevent the tragedy of Ardyn becoming the Accursed, and banish Scourge early.”

Stella and Noct considered the offer. If they traveled in time to save Ardyn, they could save many innocent lives, included those of their friends and family: Regis, Sylva, Nyx, Luna, Ravus, Clarus, Jared. Ignis wouldn’t go blind, Prophecy would not exist, and maybe they, themselves would get happily ever after, they always dreamed about.   

They made a decision.

“I’ll go,” Noct said.

“I will go as well,” Stella said, causing the love of her life look at her in surprise.

In reply she smiled gently, love in her purple eyes, and said, “You might need my help. Besides, I refuse to let you go alone.”

Noctis smiled gratefully at his amazing wife and gave her a light kiss on her lips.

“I love you, “he said.

“I love you too. Now, let’s time travel and fix everything, before it escalates.”

Noct nodded in agreement, intertwined his and Stella’s fingers together, and looked at the Glacian.

“We’re ready, “he told the Goddess, his gaze determined, just like Stella’s own.

Shiva nodded and sent the two lovers in time.

They will fix this.

And not even Bahamut will stop them.


	2. Chapter II

Before Somnus’ blade could strike Aera, who jumped between the brothers to protect Ardyn from the blow, someone appeared and blocked Somnus’ attack, shielding the Oracle. The three’s eyes widened in shock when they saw it was a woman with resemblance to Aera, dressed into a white mermaid dress, wielding a rapier.

How…? One second there was only them (the other people left after the start of a fight) and Gillgamesh, and the next, this woman appeared seemingly out of thin air, and protected Aera from Somnus’ attack. Who was she?

Suddenly another voice spoke, causing all people present turn the heads to the source.

“Seems we came just in time, huh?” the man said, speaking to the woman. The brothers and the Oracle felt even more shocked because the man bore a very strong resemblance to Somnus.

“Yeah. One second late, and we would have had a dead Oracle and Daemon, “the mysterious woman replied.

“Who in the Gods’ names are you?” Somnus asked, finally finding his voice.

“We came to help,” the man replied, avoiding the question. “Now, can you two stop fighting and we’ll talk like adults?”

“I must stop my Brother!” the younger of Lucis Caelum exclaimed. “He’s danger to our people. Bahamut said so.”

The mysterious couple rolled their eyes.

“Bahamut is the last God you should listen to, “the woman said. In that moment, Crystal glowed.

“Speak of the devil,” the man grumbled, summoning his blade and shielding the woman.

Bahamut’s voice filled the room:

“King of Light and Oracle, you must not be here,” the Draconian spoke, addressing the strangers. Ardyn, Aera, Somnus and Gilgamesh were shocked once more. The pair were King of Light and Oracle? But Aera bore the latter title right now, and first was going to be accepted by Somnus. How the mysterious couple had them?

What the hell was going on?

“You have no right to boss us around, “the woman said to the Crystal. “And tell us where we must be or not be.”

“You’re disturbing the order.”

“Order?”The man snorted. “So, you want _that_ to happen and this stupid Prophecy to be created?”

Silence was the answer. And a silence, meant agreement.

“If you will not abide by the order, you’ll suffer my wrath!” Draconian shouted, causing the castle to shook.

“You will not hurt those two, Bahamut,” a female voice said suddenly. The temperature dropped, frost and ice formed on the walls as Glacian made an appearance. Everyone, except for the strangers, shivered from the bitter cold.

“Shiva, you betrayed thy kind, “Draconian told his fellow Astral.

 “I did not. You’re the one who betrayed us and humankind Eos and Etro entrusted us to protect, all because of your pride,” the Glacian told Bahamut, voice cold as her element. ”King of Stone and Oracle arrived to fix our mistakes, and I won’t let you stop them.”

Bahamut roared in response. The light filled the room, causing everyone to shield their eyes. When it was gone, Aera, Stella and Noctis had not felt Draconian’s presence in the Crystal. He was gone. Only Shiva was here.

“Where is he?” Stella asked.

“In the Astral Realm,” the Glacian replied. “Etro and Eos will pass their judgment on him.  Now, go forth, fix our mistakes.”

“We will,” Noctis promised. “Thanks.”

Shiva smiled in reply and disappeared, leaving humans to themselves.

For a few minutes there was silence. It was broken by Ardyn.

“What just happened?” he asked, looking at Noctis and Stella with wide eyes.

“We will explain you everything, “Noct said, after sharing a look with his wife. “But let’s have this conversation somewhere more comfortable. “


	3. Chapter III

Stella, Noctis, Somnus, Aera, Ardyn and Gillgamesh left the Crystal room and relocated to the gardens where the alcove was, so no one would hear their conversation.  The royals sat at the table while the Shield remained standing – Somnus, Aera and Ardyn sat at the one side of the table, Noctis and Stella across them, their hands in one another.  

“So, please tell us what is happening,” Aera asked politely. The pair from the future felt their hearts clench in pain, – the first Oracle was Lunafreya’s double and it was painful to look at her without thinking about Luna – but they kept their emotions in check and told their story, from beginning to end, finishing with why they came here.

The other four felt shock, once Noctis and Stella finished. This couldn’t be. In front of them were Somnus and Aera’s descendants that died in the mission to stop the Scourge and Ardyn’s future self which they did successfully. In the Afterlife, they were approached by the Glacian with the offer to prevent the tragedy that destroyed them. They took the offer and saved Aera from death, Ardyn from becoming the daemon, and Somnus from making a big mistake.

All of this sounded insane, but what they saw in the Crystal room and Shiva’s words, all confirmed it was true. So, they believed the pair.

And also, besides the shock, they felt horror and sadness. Aera felt the latter because her death caused her beloved so much sorrow.

Somnus and Ardyn felt the first. Somnus, because he caused his brother so much pain and grief while thinking he was protecting their people.

Ardyn felt horror at the actions of his future self: he caused the invasion of his fiancée’s home, caused the fall of his kingdom, and killed Aera’s descendants. But thankfully, despite the tragedy he caused them (future self or not, it was still him, and it didn’t excuse his actions) Stella and Noctis went back in time and saved Aera and stopped the fight for which the healer was grateful.

And there was anger at the Bahamut. He was the one who planned everything from the start. Thankfully, he was stopped, and now everything would change for the better.

Suddenly Somnus stood up from his seat and kneeled in front of his brother to everyone’s confusion.

“I’m sorry, Brother,” he whispered, head down. “Because of my desire to protect Lucis from you because you’re a monster like Draconian said, I almost started the chain of events our guests spoke of. Forgive me, if you can.”

For a moment, nobody moved. Then, Ardyn stood and after helping his younger brother to his feet, embraced him.

“You have nothing to apologize for, “he told Somnus. “ You did what you thought was right – I was one step from becoming the daemon after all – and were manipulated, so you don’t have to ask for my forgiveness.  I already forgave you, Brother.”

Somnus blinked back tears, stunned what Ardyn forgave him so easily, but then hugged his older sibling back. Everybody smiled at the scene, glad what brothers reconciled.

“So, what now?” Somnus asked once he and Ardyn broke apart and sat down.

“Saving Lady Aera was the first step-“Noctis started. 

“Please just Aera,” the first Oracle spoke up.   Noctis and Stella looked at her in surprise and nodded with a smile, then Stella continued speaking, taking off where her husband left off:

“As Noctis said, saving Lady- Aera was the first step. The next is to heal Lord Ardyn and find the source of the scourge and destroy it. Speaking of the healing. May I start, Chancel- I mean, Lord Ardyn?” Stella corrected herself at the last minute. This wasn’t Ardyn of her future;  this was Ardyn before the corruption. She must not confuse them.

“Of course,” the healer gave his consent.

Stella stood up from her seat. Somnus and Aera did the same to give Stella space to work. The last Oracle approached Ardyn, placed her hands on either side of his face, and pressed their foreheads together.

“Blessed stars of life and light. Deliver us from darkness’ blight,” she spoke the incarnation and light emitted from her hands and from the place where her and Ardyn’s foreheads were pressed together, healing the scourge inside the man. 

At first, Ardyn felt gentle warmth from Stella’s magic. But as the healing continued, the heat became unbearable, and despite his best efforts to stay still, he began to jerk – his body’s reaction to get away from the heat – and couldn’t hold back a moan of pain.

“Hold him!” Stella exclaimed, struggling to heal Ardyn as he jerked away from her touch. “I’m not done healing! “

Noctis, Somnus and Gillamesh rushed to the aid and easily kept Ardyn in place. Aera watched the scene with pain in her eyes, Noct saw it.

“If it’s hard for you, you may leave,” he told the woman gently. She shook her head.

“No, I’ll help,” Aera replied, determination in her gaze, and approached her beloved, placing her hand on his tensed one.

“Ardyn, love, “she told him soothingly. “I know it’s painful, but try to focus on my voice and relax. “

It worked. As Aera continued to speak, Ardyn relaxed slightly and stopped jerking, but the other men still held him in place as a precaution.

Stella resumed the healing. When she finished some time later, Ardyn was drenched in sweat, breath heavy, but he was cured.

Stella wasn’t fairing much better: she looked exhausted, pale and her face was sweaty.

“Are you alright?” Noctis asked worriedly as he let Ardyn go, and helped his wife sit down. He hovered over her, one hand on her back, other holding her right hand. Others focused on Ardyn.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Stella replied with a tired sigh. “I just never healed so much scourge in one go. “ Had she been alive, and not a spirit given temporary ability to touch the living and rest, such healing would have left her bedridden for a few days at least.  

“How about we all retire to the rooms?” Somnus suggested. “We all need rest given today’s events. We discuss your mission tomorrow. Servants will escort you to your rooms. “

Stella and Noctis nodded their thanks.

* * *

Some time later, the pair from future was in the chambers given to them, getting ready to rest.

Noctis stood on the balcony and looked at the stars, lost in thoughts.

“Noct?” Stella’s voice returned him to reality. He turned to look at his wife as she approached him, concern in her purple eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just thinking about Ardyn. “

“About how he is so different from Ardyn we knew?” Stella guessed.  She was thinking the same. This Ardyn and Ardyn she knew were complete opposites, it was startling.

“Yeah. And all that changed, because they were manipulated by Bahamut who was a jerk.”

“Well, we changed it, so everything will be different. “

“Yeah, you’re right. Now, c’mon, let’s rest.”

Stella nodded and the couple went to sleep.


	4. Chapter IV

The couple from the future woke at dawn. After doing morning procedures and getting dressed, they went to the dining room (servant helped them find it) and walked in just in time to see Aera get up from the table, and exit the room, walking past them, so upset she didn’t even said good morning to the pair.

“Why Aera is upset?” Stella asked as she and Noctis sat down.

“She wishes to travel with us in finding the Scourge’s source, “Ardyn said, also upset. “I’m against it because it’s dangerous and I want her to be safe. “

“It’s understandable,” Noct said. He often felt that way with Stella during their journey in their time, so he understood what Ardyn felt. “But it’s her choice to go. Don’t take it away.”

“Noctis is right, “Stella said. “Find a compromise after you both calm down a bit. “

Ardyn nodded his thanks for the advice.

The rest of morning passed uneventfully. After breakfast, Stella went to speak with Aera, while the Caelum men went  outside – to train for the upcoming journey and help Ardyn build his strength back (Somnus was  against his brother training, since he was healed  from scourge only yesterday and was still weak, but Healer was having none of it, and Somnus gave in).

While brothers sparred lightly, so Ardyn wouldn’t get tired fast, Noctis sat down, leaning against a tree, and took a nap, but not for long. Some time later, the sound of weapons colliding stopped, and Noct woke up from his nap, when Ardyn spoke:

“Look, brother, you share more than just looks. You two also like to take naps,” the Healer said, his tone teasing.

“You have a thing in common with Noctis too, Ardyn, “Somnus said, also teasing.  “You both fell for the Oracles.”

“Very funny, Somnus,” Ardyn said drily and then laughed, Somnus and Noctis joining him.

It was strange, Noctis noted, to laugh with the man that was once your enemy who ruined your life along with Bahamut and Prophecy, and now was starting to become your ally, maybe even friend, but it was nice.

After that, the training continued.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aera and Stella were speaking, standing amidst red and white sylleblossoms.

“Honestly that man,” Aera huffed as warm wind caressed their hair and ruffled their dresses slightly. “I’m a woman, but that doesn’t mean I cannot protect myself. And I’m Oracle; I must go on this journey, it’s my duty. “

“He is being overprotective because he loves you and fears you’ll get hurt on this journey. We were dealing with scourge after all, “Stella replied. She understood her ancestor’s frustration and shared it once, when Noctis was being overprotective and they had arguments in their time, so she did her best to comfort Aera. “Talk things out once you calm down. “

 “Yes, you’re right, “the first Oracle said with a small smile.

Her descendant squatted down, picking up a white sylleblossom and stood up from her position.

“I never saw white or red sylleblossom before,” Stella said, changing the topic as she twirled flower’s stem between her thumb and forefinger. “We only had blue.”

“Really? Tell me about your home.”

The younger woman hesitated for a moment before telling Aera about Tenebrae. About its’ landscapes, architecture, about memories formed there, about Luna’s sylleblossom field that grew from hill to vale. There was nostalgia and fondness in Stella’s gaze and voice.

“I’m sorry, “Aera apologized, even though it wasn’t her fault, but Draconian’s, he was the one who created the stupid Prophecy.

“Don’t be. We came back in time and changed things. The future is going to be different now.”

“You’re right. “

For a while, there was comfortable silence between the Oracles, which was interrupted by Aera.

“I think it is time for supper. Let’s go. “

Stella nodded and followed after the older woman.

* * *

Stella and Aera met the men on the way to the dining room. Ardyn approached his future wife.

“Can we speak in private?” he asked.

Aera nodded. “Of course.”

“You go and talk, we’ll wait for you,” Somnus said. The pair went to talk things out, and Somnus, Noctis and Stella went to have lunch.

It was nice. They were halfway done with food, when Healer and first Oracle return from their talk, hand in hand, smile on their faces.

“You talked things out?” Noctis asked, though it was obvious from their expressions, that yes, they talked things out.

“Yes,” Aera said with a nod.  “I’m coming with you, but going to be protected. “

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Somnus said.

After that, they began to discuss the details of the upcoming journey.


End file.
